


The Ad

by Darkraider



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other, Saw a picture wrote a fic, Why Did I Write This?, ads, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: http://aminoapps.com/p/h4iwnz Look at the photo.





	The Ad

John was thumbing through the paper when a particular ad caught his attention. "Sherlock?"

"Yes?" The sociopath looked up from his experiment with an annoyed look on his face. 

"I just found this add... 'For Sale: Mycroft Holmes. Tall, Fat and Annoying.' Sherlock, you can't just go around selling your brother in the classifieds!"

"But he was being annoying! I mean, honestly, as if anyone would want-" Before he could finish his sentence the phone rang and they both looked at it. 

"It's probably just a case." John said in a hopeful tone, for once glad to see another client at this time in the morning. 

"Yes... a case. Answer it." Sherlock went back to his experiment as John picked up the phone, glaring at the detective. 

"This is John Watson. Can I ask what you want?"

"Ah, John... Remember me?" The smooth yet childish voice on the other end of the line made his freeze. He put the receiver away from his face as he whispered, "Sherlock! Moriarty!"

Sherlock froze and snatched the phone out of John's hand. "Hello, Moriarty. What do you want?"

Moriarty tsked into the phone. "Why, Sherlock, I was just calling about that ad you put up... I'm interested. What's your price?"

"My brother is not for sale, Moriarty. Expecially not to you." Sherlock's voice was firm and John could imagine the pout on the consultant criminal's face. 

"But Sherly! Its in the classifieds!" John could hear the high pitched whine and laughed. 

"No. And I will find you. Our game is not over."

"Well, I guess I'll be going... But you really should be more careful Sherly... I'm not the only one interested." Moriarty's warning slash taunt was the last thing they heard before the receiver cut out. 

John shook his head. "Did Moriarty really just call us about an ad?"

Sherlock had an satisfied look on his face. A small smirk formed and John groaned. "What did you do?"

Instead of answering, the detective grabbed his coat and started out the door. "I made my move!"


End file.
